Oh, For the Love of Symmetry
by luvs-sum-crona
Summary: KidStar fic. I hate him, I thought to myself, glancing across the classroom in his direction. But a little voice in my head halted my thoughts with a surprisingly valid question: If you hate everything about him, why do you look at him for hours every day?
1. Newly Found Love of Asymmetry

Hello peoples! This is my uh…. 3rd Soul Eater fanfiction, I believe. 3

I can't get enough of unconventional couples. =3

I tried my hardest to keep everyone in character. I'm most worried about Liz and Patti, they don't impress me, I'm not amazed by them, so I haven't paid much attention to their personalities xD THOUGH I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THEM! They're cool, everyone in the show is, aside from a select few. Very few. God I love Soul Eater… Just sayin'.

**Please tell me if I should continue… **Posting this. I'll probably continue to write it in my free time anyway, I don't have anything better to do.

_I hate him, _I thought to myself, glancing across the classroom in his direction. He didn't notice, he never did. I'd gotten in the habit of watching him nearly all class long, day after day. I didn't know why I watched, I couldn't stand to see all of his annoying little habits. They disgusted me, as if his appearance alone wasn't enough.

That hair was the first, most noticeable thing. Bright blue spikes. Not only was it unruly, distracting, unnecessary, but it wasn't even slightly symmetrical. While I knew I didn't have a lot to talk about when it came to the symmetry of hair, I couldn't prevent my imperfection. He could, easily, if he wanted, but he chose not to; a deliberate slap in the face of all that was good in the world.

Then that tattoo. One star. One shoulder. Another thing he could fix easily, just get one to match on the other side, but, of course, he'd refuse, too self-absorbed to be able to fathom the idea that there would be anything wrong enough with him to need to be changed.

Then, his clothes. The simplest thing to fix. He wouldn't even have to give up his style, just a small alteration to the collar of his shirt…

I cringed. So imperfect.

I kept watching him, thinking more. His smile, nearly always present, constantly crooked. Terrible!

I stopped my thoughts of him for a moment as I came upon a small issue with my behavior. It popped into my mind out of nowhere, with no reasoning behind it's arrival (I never would have thought it consciously).

_If you hate everything about him, why do you look at him for hours every day?_

It was reasonable to wonder, however I wasn't happy with it. I was conflicting with myself.

_Obviously I'm watching because it's like a nasty wreck, you just can't look away._

Then I replied to myself, within my mind;

_But you have been watching him for long enough now that the shock should have worn off. Why do you still watch? The only thing this is getting you is frustrated, forcing you to defile yourself everyday when you arrive at home to relieve the tension you build up._

I blushed, realizing the simple jump to assuming I watched Black Star to get a sexual thrill. But that wasn't possible. Couldn't be, he was so… wrong.

Suddenly watching him no longer was as justified, and I felt guilty. Maybe I did find him attractive. It wasn't completely impossible. Terribly difficult to accept, but not impossible. I thought about it, he _was _the one on my mind every day when I got home and worked myself into ecstasy. But I'd never thought anything sexual about him, that would be ridiculous. I wasn't like that; I didn't like men, especially ones like him. The only reason I had to do that was to get rid of stress. Not… Sexual tension. Again, I never thought anything sexual; all I thought when I masturbated was… Well, about his hair, and how I could fix it, and how, if he had a tattoo on his other shoulder, it would look so much better, complimenting his firm shoulders much nicer than just one. Most of all though, I thought that it would be incredibly simple for him to just go without a shirt at all. Not only would it solve the problem of him having on an asymmetrical shirt, but it would also satisfy my curiosity of something else. Something that involved hair color, and whether that blue was natural… After all, it had to match, right? Maybe if he went shirtless there would be a soft trail of hair from his navel to… Well, quite honestly, that's usually as far as I got. But the timing meant nothing; I was obviously thrown into my climax by the idea of symmetry, not of Black Star's… Nether regions.

Then I realized it.

I'd been so caught up in my thoughts I'd been staring through Black Star, not at him, he'd simply become an image with no meaning. Except now this image with no meaning was staring back at me, a confused expression on his face.

I felt my face burn. I shouldn't have done that. I'd let my guard down. I'd never gotten caught in the act of looking at him before. Part of me was actually proud of this fact, with the amount of time I spent staring at him, it was really quite impressive that I'd avoided it completely.

_The thought of his firm shoulders… The preference of him going shirtless… Finishing my business as I get to the idea of his… The amount of time I spent staring at him… The fact that I observed him so closely… _

I sighed, reluctantly accepting it.

I was attracted to Black Star.

…Who was still staring at me, incredibly confused. Not knowing what else to do, I offered a weak smile and waved. He grinned, waving enthusiastically back at me before returning his attention elsewhere. For once I was glad about how simple his mind was, it meant I didn't have to explain anything.


	2. An Awkward Discussion

That night, as I sat in my room alone, I was unable to focus on the book I was attempting to read. I was stressed, incredibly so. More than usual, by far. Partly due to the realization of not just my attraction to Black Star, but my apparent homosexuality, and party because I'd sworn myself off of the… Relief my body had become so prone to, refusing to openly satisfy myself with those thoughts. I was embarrassed, blushing alone in my room just thinking of how I'd ever… Shameful.

I closed the book decisively and stood up straight. After sliding its leather-bound pages into the perfectly-sized space it belonged in in the bookshelf, I walked to Liz and Patty's shared room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Liz, Patty." I spoke calmly, as usual, though loud enough to ensure they heard me.

Liz opened to door and I walked inside gracefully, elegantly. My posture- perfect. My face- straight, expressionless. I could do this.

"Teach me." I pleaded, losing my composure.

Liz raised one perfectly arched eyebrow and Patty got an innocently confused look on her face. "Teach you what, Kid-kun?" The more hyper of the two asked.

"Love. Teach me of love, and romance, and how to win someone's heart." I dropped to my knees, perhaps being a tad bit dramatic, as I reflect upon it. "I… I don't know how."

"Hmmm? Love? You never struck me as the type to concern yourself with things like that." Liz said, squatting down in front of me. "So… Who's the lucky lady?"

I made sure my head was turned down, hair falling over my face so neither of the two could see the feint blush that I felt sweep across my cheeks. I honestly hadn't predicted this. I expected to come in, get advice, and leave. I'll admit that things _had _been straying away from the plan I'd laid out in my mind since I'd entered the room, but _this_? Not only did I have to lose close to all, if not every last ounce, of my dignity by admitting I was… Well, not so experienced in the field of love, but now I had to come out? The same day I'd accepted it myself? And, judging by her question, after I'd told them that, I was sure they'd wonder who the "lucky" guy was.

"There is no girl." I said simply.

Patty victoriously air-punched. "Yesss! I win!"

I looked up, confused.

Liz noticed my questioning look, "Oh, it's nothing. There was just this bet with Maka…" She waved away the matter, "So you're gay then, right?"

Needless to say, I was surprised. "I… How did…?"

"It only took common sense to figure it out, Kid."

"Pardon? I-I didn't even know until very recently, it's not possible that you-"

"You're obsessed with symmetry. It's pretty obvious that you'd eventually realize that girls were just… Too different from you. We probably knew it before you did."

I sighed in defeat.

"Stand up, you're fine." She took her own advice and brought herself to her feet.

I took a deep breath to try and regain my composure before doing the same. I cleared my throat, straightened my jacket, and patted imaginary dust off of my trousers. "Okay. I'm fine." I smiled gently.

"Ne~ Kid-kun! Who do you like?" Patty had somehow appeared beside me, and was now poking me repeatedly in the shoulder. I swatted her hand away.

"That's none of your concern, and if you're going to poke me either do it at my center, or do it an even number of times on either side."

"Okay!" She said happily, walking swiftly with a hop in her step to the other side of me, where she began to poke me again. She paused. "Ah… How many times did I poke the other side?"

"Probably not an even amount…" I mumbled. She began to poke again. "Forget about that! You're making it worse. I still need advice."

"Well, to start with, tell us who it is." Liz said.

"… I will not."

"Then we can't help you."

"No help for Kid-kun!" Patty giggled.

"Black Star…" I said quietly enough that I knew they didn't hear me.

"Who?"

I didn't repeat myself. I stood silently, avoiding meeting their gazes, my face red.

"Oi, Kid. If you don't tell us, I'm assuming its Black Star." Liz said joking, laughing along with Patty.

"Kid and Black Star sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"I mean, he is amazing, right? That _is _what he's always saying. How could you _not_ like him? He's _the_ Black Star!" Liz continued, completely sarcastic, her and Patty's laughter getting louder while my face burned hotter. I began clenching my fists to help me hold composure. They continued joking, the idea of me liking Black Star hilarious to them. As if I hadn't been ashamed enough, my own weapons found the idea so preposterous they could kid about it safely, apparently unable to fathom there might be a chance that I really did like him. I sat down on the closest bed (there were two in the room, since they shared it), and laid my face in my hands, arms propped up on my knees. Their laughter died off.

"Ah… Kid-kun, what's wrong?" Patty asked in her tiny voice.

"It's not like I _wanted_ this. He… He's _Black Star_. He's so… wrong. I just… I don't know…" I sighed, deciding that if I was going to tell them who it was, I might as well tell them everything. "I can't help but find him attractive. You've seen him. There's no possible way to deny it. Yes, he is asymmetrical. Very, I know, and it's awful. But at the same time, there are so many things that are _so right_. Like his eyes. They're gorgeous! They gleam with pride and joy… Determination. And he's so outgoing, and powerful…" I felt a tinge of wonder showing through in my eyes.

"How does Maka not see this?" Liz asked Patti, who shrugged in reply.

The wonder disappeared, and was replaced with irritation. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah. What did you want help with?"

I had a look of despair plastered onto my face. "…F-find out if he… Likes me back?" I felt childish saying it, but justified this (to myself) by taking into consideration that my love-life had not… developed yet. I still had to go through these phases. That was how it worked, right?


	3. An Invitation

I was sitting on the balcony of the school, watching from above as Liz spoke to Black Star. Patti was originally going to speak with him as well, but instead she was running around with her arms outstretched, probably making some sort of odd noises I couldn't hear from my location.

I could vaguely see Black Star's expression. As Liz began talking to him, it went from care-free and… Well, natural, at least for him, to confused and thoughtful. Not as if he was trying to figure anything out, but as if he was really taking in the situation. I felt a tinge of hope.

...Until he started to laugh uncontrollably. I was about to collapse upon the ground in defeat when I saw Liz say something else, which stopped his laughter, returning him to his previous state. She motioned upwards, to where I sat, and he grinned and waved. I weakly waved back. Perhaps she'd only told him a joke? Maybe he wasn't laughing at my feelings towards him. Although it was more likely that he had been, and Liz had asked him to stop, to spare my emotions, because I was watching. In any case, she'd blown my cover. She had known I was there, of course, but _he_ wasn't supposed to. That would make the situation more awkward than it already was, especially for him, if he contained any sort of modesty. Though he didn't seem like the type to.

I got down on my knees and peeked over the edge. I hoped he wouldn't be able to see me like that. To my dismay, I found that in that position I was also unable to see _him, _which completely defeated the purpose. All I got was a (I must admit, rather lovely) view of the sky.

"Uh… Kid-kun?" I jumped as I heard Soul's deep voice from behind me.

"Oh! Yes?" I stood and spun around to face him, putting my hands behind my back to try and appear confident, hiding my embarrassment to the best of my ability.

"Me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to come hang with us tonight at my place." He stood with his hands in his pockets, his usual pose, making him seem as though he couldn't care less about where he was or who he was talking to. I'm sure he'd be flattered if he heard anyone tell him it had that effect though, not that he'd et that show either. It seemed he was going to pretend what he'd seen hadn't happened, which I appreciated. Well, either he was pretending or it was just so uncool his mind had blocked it out of his memory.

"'The guys'?"

"Yeah. Well… It's really just me and Black Star. We were going to ask Crona but… There was some dispute over er… _their_ gender."

"And um… When did you all come up with this proposal?" As far as I knew, they could have spoken whilst I was kneeled down and unable to see. If that was the case, then I might have gone. It would have meant that Black Star was aware of my feelings towards him already. If it was earlier… Well, if it was earlier he could have been praying I turned down the offer, to avoid such an awkward confrontation. But again, he wasn't really the type to experience embarrassment, now was he?

"Why does that matter?"

"Just wondering."

"I don't know. A while ago. You coming or not?"

Were vague answers cool? I didn't know, but if I pried more, I would have had to have explained… "Um… Yes, I believe I might, and I thank you for the invitation." Perhaps I may have been too formal, but in that moment the only solution I saw was to respond the same way I would when invited to a ball I didn't _really_ wish to attend but had to, on my father's behalf. I smiled politely, assuming, for some reason that's beyond me, that he'd behave accordingly to my response. I must have forgotten that this was Soul inviting me to have a relaxed evening in his humble home, not some upper class person who'd given me a formal invitation. So, instead of him giving a polite nod or some other gesture of the like, he stared at me confused, and I realized my mistake.

"I'm gonna go… See you later, Kid." He walked away, leaving me unsure as to whether or not I should have been relieved or disappointed that he didn't change his mind about having me over.

I sighed. _I'm so awkward. Why should I even wonder if Black Star likes me? Why would he?_ I had the thought, then tensed up, surprised at myself for thinking such things. Ridiculous! I was becoming more and more used to liking him, becoming more and more open with myself about it, and I didn't like it. I was reluctant, to say the least, to accept it, and far from happy about it. _But_, I had to admit, _if we were together, I'd have much less of a problem with it…_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out. It was a text from Liz.

_I finished talking to him._

That was it. Not even so much as a smiley face to indicate how it went. I swiftly sent a reply.

_Well don't just say that, how did it go? What did he say?_

I stood staring at my phone and waiting for her to reply. Every second felt like an eternity.

I stared.

Nothing happened.

I stared.

The screen went dim.

I stared.

It went black.

I stared.

It remained the same.

I stared.

Nothing.

I stared.

Black Star's name came onto the screen.

I stared.

I realized what was happening and almost dropped my phone. Black Star was calling me. _Black Star is calling me!_ My head was reeling. I felt the most pleasant sort of dizzy. It was hard to think, but I had to decide whether or not to pick up. Why wouldn't I? Well, because I was nervous. I didn't want to mess up somehow. _But… I _want_ to talk to him, right? I like him, so I should enjoy talking to him, right? Oh, god, how much time has passed, how long until it stops ringing? What should I do? Should I answer? I want to, but… I'll ruin it. Somehow. I always do. I know I will. But wait, how many rings was that? I don't know what to_- Instinct kicked in and I answered.

"Hello?" I said calmly. I surprised myself with this, really. It was amazing how calm my voice sounded when there was such terrible amounts of conflict within my mind.

"Hey, Kid-kun! Did you see Soul?"

Nothing about what Liz said? "Y-yeah."

"Did he ask about tonight?"

I hesitated. "Y-yes, I told him I'd go but-"

"Awesome! But…. Uh… Why are you hanging out up there all by yourself?"

"Just um- I was- It's- Uh… So, how formal is the dress for this evening?" _There I go again…_

"…You're wearing a dress?"

Why did I like him, again? "No, why would-"

"But you just said-"

"I'm not."

"…You should."

"…Pardon?"

"You should wear a dress."

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Black Star." Why did I feel like that when I said his name?

"How can you say 'no' to someone as amazing as me?" I could almost see the gestures he was making as he spoke.

"Good point. I haven't got a clue. I-I mean… Uhm… I have to go now."

"Ah! Kid-kun! Wai-" With that, I hung up the phone. I'd managed to make a complete fool of myself in just a short amount of time. God knows what would have happened had I stayed on the phone with him… I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I still didn't know what to wear.

**I'm not sure how proud I am of this chapter. Meh. Oh well. Shall I continue? =3**

**By the way, just finished kuroshitsuji. My favorite part… Ciel's mega pimp slap powerrrrr!**

…**.**

**Forgive me. It's currently 6:40 am and I haven't slept. I'm also tormented by the odd yoga woman on PBS. She's doing odd things with a chair. It reminds me of Peter Pan for some reason. **


	4. The night begins

My closet seemed empty as I glared into it. Of course it wasn't, in reality, but everything it contained seemed so… Stupid. I couldn't use a more descriptive word for it, it wasn't even worth as much. All the clothing was much too simple. There wasn't even one article that may have passed as slightly worthy of Black Star's attention. _Not one_. How had I gone so many years accepting these things as my personal style? Yes, I supposed, they did seem to fit me rather well. They were so perfectly symmetrical and, _oh! the amazing simplicity!_ (I knew I was contradicting myself by this, but I was upset enough already about the things I was looking down upon, there was no need to make it worse by becoming angry with my bipolar mind), they contained no designs that were so outlandish they'd hurt just to look at. But… They weren't cool. Not in the slightest. Why would anyone look upon them and think, '_wow, now that's a guy that likes to have fun. He's the type of character I want to be around. Not only would I not mind spending my time on him, but I encourage it'_? Exactly, they wouldn't. Especially someone as egotistical as Black Star. I was sure I'd have to be simply _amazing_ to get his approval.

In my mind, tonight was my chance. It wasn't a date, no, that would come later, but _only_ if tonight went well. I had to impress him tonight before anything else could even linger within my hopes of happening. Screw up tonight; screw up everything. It was possible, nay, it was probable, but I could still try.

I sighed. _Haven't I been around women long enough to have some sort of style? It's apparent this is not true, but I'm gay now, right? Shouldn't I be able to make a fabulous outfit out of anything? Turn a curtain into a dress worth millions? No, that's not necessary, I only need to turn clothes, into better clothes. But how?_

l-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.l

Eventually I'd gotten there; Soul's apartment. Though I'm not at all saying I was happy. Far from it, in fact. It wasn't only nerves that ruined that happiness, either. Yes, they were there, in that little giddy part of me, but there were bigger issues. Like my outfit. In the end, I'd gone to Liz and Patti, again. Now, as I stood there, building up courage to ring the bell, I wished I'd just worn something normal; by my standards, at least. Instead of my usual attire, however, I stood there in the clothes I was told were "cute and sexy enough to make anyone look your way". Why had I listened to them? I wonder that myself. Yes, I was sure, people would definitely look. There was no doubt about that. Their thoughts on it, on the other hand… I sighed (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and looked down at myself.

A plain white T-shirt. This part wasn't so terrible, I'll admit. I could deal with the T. It did have it's issues though. For example, it was too small. Not uncomfortably so (thankfully) but obviously not big enough for a man to be wearing; much too tight for that, and too short. It just barely reached the hem of my pants (which I had some major issues with, but we'll get to that later) and if I lifted my arms, that went straight to hell. But, as I said, nothing all that terrible about the shirt. It was quite comfortable. Very leisurely compared to what I normally wore, so it was rather pleasant.

The pants were a different story completely. Oh, how I hated those pants in that moment. A pair of jeans, black. When the sisters had told me they planned on putting me in those, I was content. I hardly got the chance to wear jeans (though the blame was completely on me) so it was somewhat of a treat. But they hadn't told me just what these jeans were like. They were much too tight. _Much too tight_. The tightness proved quite uncomfortable in the crotch-area. _Quite_ uncomfortable. I've got my suspicions on what gender they were actually made for. The ended below my hips. _Below_ them. Recall the results of having a too-short-shirt I mentioned before? It ripped away my dignity (Liz and Patti didn't help with this when, in all awareness of how silly I felt in the outfit, they'd pointed and snickered when I'd stretched, whispering some nonsense along the lines of 'he really _is_ gay, he shaves'). Not all of my dignity was killed by this though, I still had some, though that was also demolished by the outfit.

The jeans were tucked in to a pair of boots. Black leather boots, that went half-way up to my knee. I didn't have so much of a problem with the boots, aside from the fact that they made me seem so much less classy. I tried to be a composed, polite individual, and those boots were far from either of those things. Other than that, though, they were actually sort of cute.

The fabric-formed-into-humiliation was topped off with black suspenders and a black and white checkered belt. Liz and Patti had tried to talk me into some pointless devices; sleeves. I didn't see a point in this, wearing just sleeves. Why not just wear a shirt with sleeves attached? Therefore, I'd declined, and instead was forced into (an even number of) what Liz called "shag bracelets", on both wrists, keeping to the overall theme of black and white.

After focusing on my hatred of the outfit, I had tricked myself into not caring about the situation at hand, and rang the bell. Not even a split-second later, though, it dawned on me that people would now _see_ me in this foolish get-up. Not just any people, even, but _Black Star_. Sadly, at this point I had no other option than to stand and wait awkwardly. _Except to run away, you could do that. No one's answered yet. _I was once again in a battle within my own mind, contradicting myself, convincing myself into and out of things. Before coming to a final decision on whether or not to run, the door was opened and I was looking at Soul, who had on his normal, neutral expression. He looked me from head to toe, and back again. It wasn't as if he was "checking me out" but he also wasn't looking at me in a rude way. He turned to look at Black Star, who was sitting on the couch.

"I thought you said he was gonna wear a dress."

"He's not?" Black Star stood up and walked over to stand beside Soul. He gave me the same look the weapon had, though he made it much more dramatic, putting this chin in his fingers thoughtfully. Suddenly his face cracked into that silly grin of his. "You look funny in that outfit, Kid." He laughed.

My eyes went wide and I felt my face burn. I swore to myself I'd never trust those girls again.

His laughter died out as he noticed my expression. "I mean, it's not a bad outfit. It only looks funny because it's on _you_. Right, Soul?" He smiled, he'd obviously meant no harm. My face got hotter anyways.

"Yeah, it's cool." Soul all but mumbled.

I didn't know what to say. The guy I liked had complimented my outfit… By basically telling me it would look good on anyone _other _than me. To make matters worse, he normally wouldn't have tried to make the situation better by clarifying what he'd meant by his first statement, which meant he'd probably known how I felt about him after all. Liz had most likely told him when they'd spoken. "I-Uhm-uh… I-It was nice to see you guys, but uh… I think I have to go now." I turned around to leave, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere! You just got here!" It was Black Star. He pulled me into the apartment. "Come on, sit down!" He pushed me onto the couch. "Have a beer! Enjoy yourself!"

"What? A beer? I don't.." Black Star sat next to me on the couch and threw one of his arms over my shoulder, pulling me against him, though it wasn't in a loving or affectionate way. Even if it had been, I would have been too confused at the time for it to register.

"We don't have beer. I don't know what he's talking about." Soul told me.

"Aw, c'mon, Soul! Don't lie to us! You're Mr. Cool! Of course you have beer!"

"I don't have beer."

"I don't even want beer." I mumbled, feeling the need to contribute something.

"Why not?" Black Star asked, oddly serious.

"I don't like it."

"Oh. Why not?"

I shrugged, suddenly feeling nervous at the situation. The amount of time Black Star's arm had been over my shoulder had now gone from a quick, manly display of friendship, to just… Suspicious. However, he did appear quite confused, I'm sure he'd simply forgotten where his arm was.

"But-"

"Black Star, shut up. You've never even _tried _beer." Soul cut in.

"What? I- you- shut up, Soul! I have to!" Just like that, his arm was gone, and I realized that I'd actually been enjoying it.

**Sorry for not putting the whole evening in this chapter, I just have this thing about keeping all my chapters at somewhat similar lengths… I've got a tad bit of OCD. Maybe that's why I love Kid so much. I can relate. Anyways, continue?**


	5. An Assassin's Magic Fingers

As Soul had so adamantly stood by, there was no beer. We sat on the couch, myself seated between Black Star and the white-haired weapon. We were having some potato chips, soda, and pleasant conversation. It was a very relaxed atmosphere that made me feel silly for asking how formal I should dress. Though, while I _was_ feeling slightly embarrassed about that, it was only within my own mind. There would be no reason for it to be present on the surface anyway. Outwardly I was fine, to a certain degree. Needless to say, I was rather flustered sitting beside the boy I liked, but I felt as though I had kept a reasonable level of composure (however forced it may have been).

"Oi, Kid-kun." The blue-headed boy nudged me.

"Yes?"

"How long have you been all crazy about symmetry?"

"Uhm… My whole life, I guess. I don't remember a time when I wasn't."

Once again he smiled, chuckling a little, before poking me in the middle of the forehead. "You sure are a nutty guy." He said, grin never leaving his face.

"Uh… O-oh." I didn't know how to react to that. Luckily enough, he didn't seem to care. Suddenly, he picked up his can of soda that he'd acquired at some point during the evening and held it up high above his head.

"Someone get me another pop!" He demanded dramatically.

"Get it yourself." Soul scoffed.

Black Star appeared truly appalled. "What?" He slammed the empty can onto the coffee table. "Get it myself? But I'm too tired from a long day of being awesome! It's not easy being as amazing as I am, you know!" He paused, calming, seemingly reflecting upon something. "I guess you wouldn't understand."

I couldn't stop the small giggle from escaping my lips.

"Siding with him, Kid? Why don't you get him his damn pop then?" Soul joked.

I blushed again, though this time only faintly. I would have been completely fine with getting him another drink, as long as it would earn me a few points in his book. Though, in that environment, if I really had, I would have been thought of as odd, so I let the chance slip by.

A while passed of the three of us sitting around talking. For me it was spectacular, I didn't spend much time this close to Black Star. We were normally in a group when we were together. Either that, or we weren't talking much. For the other two, I'm sure it was just a nice, lazy evening. At one point, Soul politely excused himself to use the restroom. And by "politely excused" I mean he stood up and mumbled, "Gotta take a piss" before walking out of the room. The point was, he left me and Black Star awkwardly sitting in the living room alone together. Well, it was awkward for me because of how nervous I was, I'm sure the other was fine.

The room had become silent. I was trying my hardest to seem like I wasn't nervous at all, reminding myself I couldn't fidget too much, nor could I be too still, that was surely make It obvious. I tried to distract myself from the crushing silence by looking around the room, trying to find small areas of glorious symmetry, though they were limited. At one point I absent-mindedly reached up and rubbed one of my shoulders briefly. Moments later I did the same to the other, otherwise I would have felt that terribly uncomfortable _something's off_ feeling I got from things being uneven until something managed to distract me from it and make me forget, and that usually took a while.

"Are you sore?" Black Star asked suddenly, throwing me off. I looked at him. He was staring back, his features completely innocent, eyes holding something that wasn't necessarily concern, closer to curiosity.

"Pardon?"

"You were rubbing your shoulders. Do you want a massage?" He smiled, and lifted up his hands, wiggling his fingers.

"I… Uhm… Come again?"

"I'm a man of many talents." He said proudly and energetically, still smiling. He must not have known that my mind interpreted it completely differently. Instead of hearing him say it in the light and happy, boastful way he really had, I heard it spoken in a seductive tone, laced with lust. "I can give really good massages. Come on." He laid his hand on my shoulder, though I was still facing him.

"I don't uhm… I-I was just…" God, he made me lose my composure so quickly. No, scratch that, I never had composure to lose when I was around him. "Y-you really don't have to- _Ohhh…_" His hand had made it's way to where the base of my neck met my shoulder, and he was rubbing slowly. It actually felt good. I didn't expect him to be able to give a massage so well, I figured he'd end up breaking anyone he attempted it with.

He was laughing. "I told you I could give good massages. Turn around, Kiddo! I'll bless you with my magic fingers!" He put his hands together and outstretched his arms, cracking his knuckles as if to further show how serious he was about his talents. How could I say 'no'?

Well, I couldn't, obviously. I turned away from him and felt him put one hand on either of my shoulders. It surprised me once again how gentle he was. He just seemed like such an energetic, passionate person, always yelling and jumping about; it was odd to me that he could be so calm.

I began to melt when his hands began to move. I had braced myself at this point, I was prepared, so I didn't moan like I had the first time. I, of course, was happy about that, I'd told myself that moan hadn't been my fault since he'd caught me off guard, but if it had happened again, I wouldn't have had an excuse. It wasn't easy though, I did have to hold them back. It just felt _so good_. Even though I didn't have such a daunting task as Maka did, having to swing around a heavy scythe, nor did I have to deal with the various forms Tsubaki could go through, or just _be_ Tsubaki, having to deal with Black Star _all the time_ (regardless of how much I felt positively for him, I couldn't imagine being in her shoes on that aspect), I did have quite the bad case of OCD, I'll admit, making me stressed often. To add to that, the person currently attempting (and doing a damn good job at it) to rid me of the pent up stress, was none other than the (almost rightfully) egotistical character I'd come to feel so strongly for.

My eyes were slipped shut, having to concentrate on holding my head up, biting my lip to suppress embarrassing noises… Where was I, again? Who's apartment? Come again? _Why, this place is awfully similar to heaven. _Pleasure simply _radiated_ from the place he was rubbing throughout my entire body, giving me chills. I'd never felt anything as amazing in my life. I felt a stir between my thighs, but was too far gone to care.

Then a deep sigh ruined it all (I wasn't sure if I should have been annoyed by this, or thankful, rightfully, but my emotions decided upon annoyed), and I opened my eyes to see Soul, having finished his business, looking slightly irritated. "This isn't a slumber party, ladies. Sorry to be the one to break it to you, but we probably won't be braiding each others' hair or having pillow fi-" He was cut off when a throw pillow taken from the couch hit him in the face. This was followed by the unmistakable laughter of none other than the legendary Black Star; assassin and masseuse.

"Oi! Don't throw things! If you break something, Maka will be all over my a-" Another headshot. Louder laughter. And I sat between them awkwardly, bewildered at their behavior. Yes, I suppose it was something I really should have expected, but none the less, how was I supposed to react to such things? I was still trying to wrap my head around not just the incredible feeling I had just experienced, but the loss of it.

Black Star stood, picked up one of the pillows that now rested upon the floor a few feet from Soul (they had ricocheted off of him) and ran towards him at full force, fluffy weapon positioned to kill. "Taste the power of a true assassin, bitch! Nyahaha!" He yelled, swinging the murderous object against his friend's head with all his might. _That_ was the Black Star I knew.

**I don't know, I kind of liked this chapter. It wasn't all in character, really... Or rather, it wasn't OUT of character, but they didn't really do much that accentuated their personalities, either. **

**But it was okay, right? =3 I like the ending. Hehe ^.^ **

**I actually stopped writing in the middle of this chapter because I realized the cotton candy I have is the same color as Black Star's hair. Tip for you: It's way harder to build things out of cotton candy than you'd think. Things like, oh, I don't know, very tiny wigs, maybe….**

**REVIEWS PLEEHHZZZZZ**

**Plehz**

**Plehz**

**I'm a review whore. It's like crack. **

**But seriously, they make me want to write more. I re-read reviews to give me that little extra umph! To get me back on track when I'm losing inspiration. But they lose their luster after a bit of reading them over. Hence, I need more. **


	6. Going for a Walk

_At around 11 o'clock, the night drew to a close because Black Star finally broke something. A tea pot. It was amazing that he'd accomplished this, as it was in the kitchen, and we were all in the living room. It wasn't even due to his throwing a pillow or a result of his rough-housing, (we had been watching some TV at the time, all of us beginning to grow somewhat tired, but all too proud to say so) and the spiky-haired boy had gone to the fridge to grab something, Soul and my eyes were glued to the television, though neither of us were really registering what was taking place upon the screen. I heard the fridge open, then not even a full second later, a loud crash. The tea pot was not in the fridge, so it was a mystery how he'd managed to break it. _

_The terrible clash had been enough to wake me up, though that did not seem to be the case with Soul. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed, and said "You can go now."_

_I'd chosen this time to take my leave as well. Not because I wanted to be with Black Star, but because I truly was growing quite tired, and wanted to go home and sleep._

_There was also the plus of getting out of those damned pants. _

_I didn't even fully realized that we'd be together until Black Star, with that trademark grin plastered onto his face, exclaimed, "Haha! I don't blame you for wanting to leave when I do. It wouldn't be nearly as fun with me gone. The walk home won't be as boring, either." That realization, of course, made my heart jump and my face grow hot, though it was too late to change my mind._

"_Let's go, Kid." He smiled, now standing by the door with his hand on the knob. _

"_O-okay." I stood up, looking back at Soul. "Bye, Soul. I'll see you later." I waved briefly as I went over to where my newly-decided-walking-partner stood. I couldn't help but watch the way his muscles in his arm moved under his skin as he twisted the knob. I appreciated his muscles greatly. They were the perfect size. Not frighteningly huge, but not pathetically small. Just right. Strong enough to protect someone, but he didn't over-do it. He somehow managed, through all his exercising and all his determination to be the best, to keep them to a size that wasn't disgusting, retaining a slim build, and keeping me confident that he wouldn't any time soon be up for a spot on the cover of a body-building magazine. _

_Watching him made me well aware of just how long it had been since I last… Relieved myself of tension. Then the thought of 'tension' reminded me of the massage, which made it that much more important to me to get home as fast as possible to make up for lost time, even though it had only been a few days. I had become so prone to experiencing that release everyday that now, without it, it was simply torturous. That was made ten times worse by the fact that I'd become open with myself, allowing my mind to drift to the worst possible places without feeling guilty for it. It was a nearly deadly combination. I was confident that I combust from just the sheer build-up of it, and I wasn't even the slightest bit obvious about my want. AKA, I didn't have a boner. Thankfully. _

_I pondered all this as I walked beside the very key of my thoughts. He was being oddly quiet as we strolled down the dimly lit road, once again making the silence crush me. I looked over at him. He was looking straight ahead, his hands buried in his pockets. The blue spikes of his hair were so beautifully complimented by the blue-ish white glow of the moon. In that moment, he would have fit in perfectly to a soup-opera intro. _

"_You know, Kid," He said suddenly, making me jump. "You're funny sometimes."_

"_Funny? How?"_

"_Like… How you always stare at me and think I don't notice. It's funny. You're just… Funny." _

_I stopped walking. "I-I don't… Stare at you…" I told him, blushing, no doubt. He stopped moving a few steps ahead of me and turned back, a sweet smile on his face. One of his hands disappeared behind his head, his eyes downcast. _

"_You make me feel_ funny sometimes, too." He said, laughing softly. 

At least, that's what I imagined him saying. In reality, he wasn't standing shyly, but staring at me with that cocky look on his face. Somehow I found it just as attractive. "It's okay." He said, grinning, "I'd stare at me too." he turned around and continued walking. I stayed behind, mouth slightly agape, face as red as a tomato. When he was far enough to need to raise his voice to peak to me, but not so far that it made me fear that he'd leave me behind, he realized I wasn't beside him and turned back halfway to talk to me.

"Oi, Kiddo." That damned, beautiful grin, "Are you coming?"

I looked away. "Yeah." I mumbled, before walking swiftly to catch up to him. "But," I told him once I was at his side, "I really wasn't looking at you."

He laughed, "I already told you, Kiddo, it's alright." Something about that moment made me feel as though he cared about me, even if it was just in a friendly way. Perhaps it was because of his hand upon my shoulder, or perhaps it was the fact that it appeared as though he was working really hard on having that silly nickname stick. Either way, it gave me a tinge of (possibly misplaced) hope, that perhaps, someday, we could be something more. 

"Hey, Black Star," I said, catching his attention as he looked my way. "Where did you learn to give such good massages?" I laughed a little.

"Well, you know," He put both his hands behind his head, walking proudly, "It comes naturally to someone as incredible as I am." His egotistical smile faded from his face, replaced by a more serious (yet relaxed) look, "Oh, yeah. Soul made me stop earlier. Want me to come over and finish?" 

The blush that had finally escaped my face only moments before returned with such intensity it could easily rival any blush what came before it. "Y-You want to come to my house?"

"Sure."

"This late?"

"Yeah."

"T-t-t-to give me a… A massage?"

"Why not? Are you okay?"

"O-oh, yeah, I'm f-fine. Just… a little flustered is all."

"…Why?"

"I-it's nothing, I just get uhm… I get a little tongue-tied sometimes." I laughed nervously.

"Really? Then we need to hang out more, Kiddo!" He slapped me on the back playfully, "I had no idea."

I smiled at him shyly in response, cursing myself for being so incredibly hopeless when I was around him. I didn't understand how he could turn me into a little puddle of nerves when I was normally such a well rounded individual (aside from the occasional break-down, but those were beyond my control). _If only he wasn't so gorgeous. _But he was; gorgeous. So disgustingly, asymmetrically, gorgeous. His eyes; always gleaming so proudly. His muscles; well, do I even need to say anything about them? His skin; tan, but not disgustingly so, complimented _so_ perfectly by the light (but not too light) color of his hair... When you first see him, you can't help but think 'God, he's so wrong. So very, very wrong.' But then you're around him for a while, and somehow, in some magical, unbelievable way, his personality ties it all together, turning him into this amazing individual… Even his personality, if on someone who looked different than he did, would be obnoxious. But since it was him, since it was neatly tied in to his incredible body, it was damn near inspirational. 

Or maybe that's just me.

**Okay. Took longer than usual to post this one. I think. Did I? I'm hopeless.**

**Black Star seems big time OOC to me in this D= **

**And it's not even a little funny.**

**Aaaand it's shorter than normal.**

**BUT**

**Something might actually HAPPEN in the next chapter. Wouldn't that be cool? Yeah. That would be so cool Soul would approve of it. Mhm. Mhm. Mhm. **

_You know how you get songs stuck in your head? I've had Agito from Air Gear saying "Fucku! Fucku fucku fucku!" stuck in my head… for weeks. T.T_


	7. An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

When Black Star and myself arrived at my home, we were deep in a conversation pertaining to totally-kick-ass-fighting-moves, complete with demonstrations on invisible people. In my opinion, it was a very lovely moment for us. I was nervous throughout it, obviously, but I retained a good potion of my composure, if you wave the slight shake my entire body experienced throughout. I was still trembling slightly when we reached the door to my home, our conversation fading, only vaguely hanging in the air as both of us ran out of things to say. This made it somewhat of a challenge to unlock the door. The damn key just _wouldn't go in_. It must have taken me a good minute and a half just to get the stupid thing in the hole. It was just as much of a puzzle to get it back out after I'd gotten the door open, making the situation doubly as embarrassing. Luckily, Black Star didn't seem to notice, looking as though his head was in the clouds, thinking of god-knows-what.

"You're house is so awesome, Kid. It's big enough for a star like me." He half-complimented, half-boasted as we walked in.

"Oh, thank you. Would you like something to drink?" The well-mannered host in me kicked in at the simple thought of having someone who didn't live there within my house. It was automatic, and didn't discriminate. If you were there, I was to treat you politely and make you feel as welcome as possible, regardless of who you were, how long I knew you, my personal feelings towards you, or your social standing. I was, in that aspect, I product of my childhood. Even if it hadn't been as automatic as it was, I would have still been able to do it, for being in my home calmed my nerves greatly. It put me at peace to be within it's perfect symmetry, a constant throughout it's entirety.

"Hmm. Yes. Quite." Black Star pretended to curl an imaginary mustache, mocking my formality, no doubt, before bursting into laughter.

"… I'll get you a glass of water, then."

"Okay. So, where are we gonna hang out?" He asked as he followed me through the house. "Do I get to see your room? I bet it's obsessively clean." He laughed.

I paused for a second, taken back. "There's nothing wrong with being tidy." We'd reached the kitchen and I was now pushing a glass against the ice dispenser in the fridge door.

"I guess if I lived with Shinigami-sama I'd keep my room clean, too." Black Star thought aloud.

"Father isn't as strict as you'd think. I keep my room clean of my own accord." I poured water out of the purifying filtered pitcher onto the ice cubes within the glass.

"…Really? So you've never gotten shinigami-chopped for leaving your laundry on the floor?"

I stopped to think for a moment, "I don't actually recall ever leaving my laundry on the floor." I said finally, opening the fridge and reaching into the bottom drawer for a lemon.

"So you were born crazy?" I knew he was referring to my OCD.

I glared at him as I took out a knife for the yellow fruit. "Perhaps just raised well."

"No," He drew out the word as if letting it out after considerable thought, "I think crazy." I looked back as I sliced to see that he was smiling. This not only made it clear that he was kidding, but made me feel a little dizzy, in a good way, like I needed to let a out a giggle. Which I defiantly did not want happening. I finished cutting up the lemon and put one of the half-slices on the rim of the glass, turning around and handing it to my peer as I leaned against the counter.

"Wow. You really made this water fancy. I never thought something as simple as water would be good enough for someone like me."

_Yes! Two points! _Even if I _had_ only made it out of habit, I was still proud of myself for impressing him, if you could call it that.

"So… Are we gonna stand here and look at each other or are we gonna go get that massage done?" He asked after we'd stood in silence for a while.

"Oh, right. Uhm… You can go ahead and go to my room if you want, I've gotta clean this up." I gestured towards the lemon.

"Aye, aye, Kiddo! I, the amazing Black Star, will use my incredible locator skills to find your room!" He ran off before I could give him directions, leaving me praying he didn't mess anything up. Needless to say, I cleaned up as fast as I could. However, it _was_ Black Star, so it didn't matter how fast I cleaned, he would have still had time to destroy _at least _a third of the house.

Once the counter was returned to its previous state, I went to search for Black Star. I ended up starting at my room, though it wasn't so much a decision than a subconscious belief, if you will, in his "incredible locator skills". Something within me, without me being completely aware of it, figured _he was going to my room = he must be there_ regardless of the circumstances. Miraculously, he'd actually found it and when I walked in, he was standing against the wall, looking over the room with his chin rested on his fist.

"Black Star?"

"Shhh, I'm trying to find a flaw. There has to be one."

I laughed gently, "There isn't. Trust me."

Suddenly he thrust one arm out, pointing at my bed dramatically, "That pillow! It's tilted slightly!" He shouted. I joined him along the wall, surveying the said pillow. A full minute passed.

"It's not." I said simply. His pose relaxed in defeat.

"I give up." He sighed.

I laid my hand on his shoulder, patting gently. "So sorry to disappoint."

"It's okay." He told me, pulling himself together. "I'll get you someday. So how about that massage?"

I tensed up. One would think that would be acceptable seeing as just moments later I was to be receiving a massage, but it was the thought of just that that had caused my discomfort. I was looking foreword to it, of course, but I was so terribly nervous… The environment made it worse. Yes, the symmetry put me at ease, but this symmetry was my bedroom. It's a very personal area. An area where, in the past, I'd done very personal things. To the thought of him, even. I felt my face flush at the thought of it.

Meanwhile, Black Star had made himself at home, helping himself to my bed. He'd crawled on to it, (I can only guess this was because he had chosen that spot to give me the massage), but before anything had happened, he seemed to have gotten sucked in somehow, and was now laying on his stomach, arms and legs spread out, making him resemble, well, a star.

"Ahh~ Kid, your bed is so comfy. Can I take a nap?" I heard his muffled voice ask.

"Please don't."

He groaned in annoyance, sitting up. "Fine. But I've decided I'm spending the night."

"C-Come again?"

"I'm spending the night and I'm sleeping in this bed."

"My bed?"

"Your bed."

"But if you sleep there, where will I sleep?"

"Good question."

"If you insist on staying here, why don't you sleep in a guest room?"

"But I like _this_ bed." He whined, falling onto his side to add emphasis. "Why don't _you _sleep in a guest room?"

"It's _my_ bed."

"Okay, okay. Fine, you have a point. Why don't we _both_ sleep here? It's big enough for 3 of me, and that's saying a lot." He sat up again, after having successfully messed up the comforter.

"Fine, I don't care, I just want to sleep in my own bed." At the time, I didn't really know the impact of my words; I only wanted to win the argument. Not that I'm complaining.

"Alright! That's settled, now come over here and let's get that massage over with. Don't act like you weren't waiting for it."

**Sorry about the weird-ness of the last chapter, with the underlined italics and such… I don't know why that happened, it wasn't like that in the original document. **

**That massage is ACTUALLY going to happen in the next chapter. I swear. **

**o.o**

**Sweeeaaarrrr**


	8. An Assassin's Magic Fingers pt2

"You should take these off." Black Star said, slipping a finger under one of my suspenders, pulling, and letting go, causing it to snap against me. "And your shirt, too."

"My shirt? Why?" I wasn't the type to enjoy showing skin in front of anyone, let alone _him_. It wasn't because of any insecurities, I simply thought it wasn't classy for gentlemen. However, I was fine with removing the suspenders, and gladly got busy taking them off.

"You know, you should really trust me. I _am_ the expert here. I'm also just pretty amazing in general."

"Well… Fine." Reluctantly, I pulled the shirt over my head before folding it neatly and setting it down beside me to put in it's proper place when I was able to. I then proceeded to fix my hair, making sure none of it was out of place.

"Did you know you had a birth mark?"

"Pardon?" He was talented in the ways of throwing me off my guard.

"You have a birth mark. It's right there." He said, poking me on the far right of my back, near my waist. It tickled, and my body jumped away from his touch.

"What?" My voice was suddenly very serious. "…Is there another on the other side?"

"I told you I'd get you! You never should have doubted me! Nyahaha!"

"So there isn't one there, right?" There was a slight tremble in my voice.

"No. Jeez, didn't mean to freak you out _that_ much."

I let out a relieved breath.

"You sure are a skinny guy." Black Star said, I couldn't even think of a reply as he had laid his hands on my shoulders. They started move in that amazingly subtle way that managed to give such large amounts of pleasure. My breathing became shallow. He shifted his position so that one of his legs were on either side of me as I sat on the edge of the bed. Once again I was flying high. I was more than happy to be sitting where I was, especially under the specific circumstances that we were in. Somehow being there increased the feeling of the massage.

He targeted a specific muscle that, when he rubbed it _just the right way _(which, I assure you, he did) felt so good I moaned and pulled away, the pleasure so incredible I couldn't handle it. I blushed, apologized, and returned to how I was previous, only to have it happen again.

He sighed, though it contained mostly amusement, "Lay down." His voice had a tinge of humor to it.

I did as I was told, and seconds later the situation became what I couldn't decide between describing as incredibly awkward, or a gift from heaven. He sat on top of me, which was just ever-so-fitting for his outgoing personality. It was so like him to do whatever it took to make things easier for himself with no regard to anyone else's feelings or possible discomforts. More importantly, though, it made us end up in an incredibly close position, which thrilled me immensely. I couldn't be irritated by how conceited he was, not with him doing what he was, from where he was, with him being who he was.

The next few moments (I choose that word because I wouldn't even be able to guess how long it had been. It felt like just seconds, but like the longest seconds one could ever experience, and despite what I've already said, I could easily say it felt like hours) went by in silence, unless you listened close enough to hear my labored breaths. The pressure he was applying started to lose it's strength slowly, before his hands pulled away completely, followed by the weight of his body lifting off of me.

I remained where I was, in my state at that time I felt like I was made of pudding, so moving would have been impossible. On top of that, I, obviously, had an erection. After that, I couldn't imagine a being on the planet that wouldn't. Well, actually, I could, many, I'm sure, but for _me, _not getting one would have had the same result as dividing by zero; and no one wants that.

"Oi, Kid-kun." I turned my head to look at him, slightly shocked to see him stripping in the middle of my room. Actually, no, it wasn't the middle, if it had been, it would have seemed a much lovelier sight. Then again, I supposed I _had _become infatuated with him _because _of how asymmetrical he was, so the situation was somewhat humorous, if you think about it. "Scoot over, I'm ready for bed." _Declaration_ is the best word to describe what he did. He didn't simply _speak_ the words, oh, no, he _declared_ them.

He'd stopped stripping when he'd reached his boxers, which were blue, with solid black stars all over them. _How very… predictable._

"No. I don't want to move." I was in far too much bliss to be shy about my boner, but I was still conscious enough to not want him to see it.

"Aw, come on. I just gave you a 20 minute massage. The least you could do is let me lay down. I even earned it. And I did more than blessing you with my presence this time."

I groaned and turned my head away.

"I will move you myself if I have to."

And that was when I made the mistake of not believing him. One second, I was lying on my bed, more comfortable than I had ever been in my entire life, and the next, I was on the floor, listening to a very familiar laugh. Black Star had taken the blanket into his hands and flipped me off of the bed.

I stood, looking, I'm sure, rather frumpy. "Okay, you win. Just leave for a minute so I can change into my pajamas."

He very obviously tried to suppress a snicker. "You wear pajamas." It came out as more of a taunting statement than a question.

"Please. Just… Just go. For a minute. Please."

"Okay, okay, okay." He left the room to, hopefully, wait patiently and obediently in the hallway, and I swiftly changed into my less-than-impressive pajamas. A button-up silk top, and matching bottoms. Both black, and very baggy. I glared at myself in the mirror that was on the door of the wardrobe. I could only see the top half of my body, but it was still obvious that these were definitely not made for a special night. Very comfortable, though. Closest to completely comfortable you could get when it came to clothing without just being naked. Which gave me an idea… I took off the top, placing it back in the drawer I got it from, and returned to the mirror. _I really _am_ skinny. _

"Hmm…" I murmured as I looked at myself from various angles, unsure of what to think. I spared one last glance in the stance of sin before shrugging and walking to the door. When I opened it, Black Star looked me from head to toe in a similar fashion as he had earlier that evening.

"You take forever to change your pants." He yawned, "Let's sleep."

"Oh. Okay." Needless to say I was a bit disappointed I hadn't gotten some sort of compliment, then again, should I really have been expecting one?

He walked past me into the room. About half-way to the bed he turned back, "By the way, nice," _could he possibly be giving me a compliment? Oh, joy! How incredible that would be! _The thoughts ran through my head so fast they were completed before he'd let out his next word, "boner." A less familiar, mischievous grin spread on to his face, as I stood hoping for the world to implode.

_Oh, please! If there's one time for you to completely implode upon yourself destroy all life in a mere second, it's now. Please!___

**Please review! **

**I tried really hard to keep Kid in character this time. It was getting a little out of hand with the OOCness for him, so I decided to just really buckle down on that this time. =l**


	9. Whispers, Showers, and Sausage

I recall the embarrassment I experienced, that crushing feeling of shame, so intense I was near tears. After that, it was black until I woke up. _So it was all a dream._ _I suppose all things considered, that's a plus._

I sat up, knowing I would be unable to sleep after that. Or rather, I tried to, but there was something around my waist holding me down. It felt suspiciously like an arm. _Come to think of it, there's normally not someone in my room snoring. _I looked back, seeing the calm yet repulsive sleeping face of none other than Black Star.

Now I was really confused.

_How did I get in bed? What am I forgetting? How much of that was a dream? Why in god's name is Black Star spooning me? … Should I really be complaining?_

I decided I would lay down and enjoy the embrace for just a little while before I woke him up and asked what was going on. Sadly, that was cut short.

"Hey," I heard Black Star say, his voice groggy. I assumed I must have woken him when I'd tried to get up. "You awake?"

"Y-yeah."

"Sorry," He moved his arm off of me, "I'm a cuddler. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you passed out earlier. Liz and Patti said you'd be fine but-"

"I passed out?"

"Yeah. After I pointed out your boner. You got really red, then went pale, and just fell over."

I rolled over and sat up. "Well, that explains a lot." Black Star was still laying down, looking up at me now, his hair even more disorderly than normal. I leaned over and flicked on a lamp. "I guess it wasn't a dream."

He seemed confused. "Why would you dream about that?"

I paused. "Good point. I guess it really would have been more of a nightmare."

He finally sat up as well, "Aw, c'mon, it's not _that_ bad. Guys get boners. It happens. Even someone as amazing as me can't avoid getting boners. I know you're all classy and stuff, but look on the bright side, at least you know you _can_ get boners. I think it would be way worse if you couldn't get boners."

"Can you please stop saying it?"

"Saying what?"

"'…Boner'"

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, at least it didn't happen in front of a girl you liked."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "No, no. Far from it."

"Huh?"

"You are definitely not a girl." Sadly, it wasn't until after the words had left my lips that I realized the impact of them. Luckily for me, Black Star wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. He was only laughing.

"That's for sure!" He said.

I glanced at the clock, 6:17. I sighed.

"Well, it's pointless going back to sleep now. Want to go get some breakfast?"

"Pointless? It's the weekend. We can sleep until noon if we want. That's what I was planning on, actually. I need beauty sleep to look this amazing, you know."

"Noon? I normally get up at eight. I don't think I could sleep any later than that, and if I lay down for 2 hours, when I wake up I'll only feel groggy."

Black Star groaned, "Fine, I'll get up. Just stop talking like an old man."

**(((...)))**

Black Star had taken the liberty of using my shower. _My shower._ I had told him there were other bathrooms he would use, one's that weren't _mine_, but he'd insisted. I of course, had to wait for him to finish before I could do my morning routine, because he was in _my_ shower. I might have already said that. _My shower._

As it turns out, Black Star is one of those people who takes _really_ long showers. I had to wait an hour before he came out, in only a towel. His hair (which I had, admittedly, wondered about before he'd gone in) was still spiky, just flatter than normal, the spikes more abundant. I stared at him, confused, wondering why he had walked through my house in only a towel and was now standing in my doorway, making a wet puddle on the floor.

"I don't have any of my clothes." He said, grinning, putting one hand behind his head while the other held up the towel.

"I don't have any of your clothes either, Black Star."

"Well what am I supposed to wear?"

I paused, thinking. "Would you like to use the phone?" I asked finally, gesturing towards it.

He shrugged, "Sure."

Moments later, he'd contacted someone. I listened to his half of the conversation.

"Hey, Soul!"

Pause. I sweat dropped.

"What am I doing up so early? What are _you_ doing up so early?"

Pause. Laughter.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it. So what's up?"

Pause.

"Oh right, sleeping, you said that."

Pause.

"Me? Oh, I'm at Kid's."

Pause.

"I don't know. Right now I'm standing in his room naked."

Pause.

"Right now I'm standing in his room naked."

Pause.

"You said 'what?', I thought you didn't hear me!"

Pause.

"Oh. Because I didn't bring any clothes. I spent the night."

Pause.

"Too early for what?"

Pause.

"What?"

Pause.

"You're a pervert, Soul. I never said that."

Pause.

"I already told you what I was doing here, I'm standing in his room naked!"

Pause.

"I'm calling you because Kid asked if I wanted to use the phone, so I figured I'd call you."

Pause.

"When did he say that? When I asked him what I should wear."

Pause.

"Oh. I guess it would make more sense if he'd meant for me to call someone about clothes. Good point."

Pause.

"Yeah, you're right, I should call Tsubaki. Bye, Soul." He hung up, and proceeded to call said person. I sat in the background with a look of sheer terror on my face.

"Hey, Tsubaki!"

Pause.

"I'm at Kid's, where are you?"

Pause.

"I guess it makes sense that you'd be at home."

Pause.

"Oh, I'm not calling to check in."

Pause.

"Because I'm naked."

Pause.

"I'm naked because I don't have any clothes on, Tsubaki. Why else would I be naked?"

Pause.

"Yeah."

Pause.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit." He hung up.

"Tsubaki is going to bring me some clothes." He told me, smiling as though he'd accomplished something great. I simply stared at him in awe.

**(((…)))**

After I'd taken my shower and prepared myself for that day, I'd emerged from the bathroom to find a very clothed Black Star. I was somewhat relieved. This would, if nothing else, ease my nerves greatly. I was sure not to have another display as the one I'd had the night before. Or, rather, it was less likely.

We had entered the kitchen to find breakfast already set out, as it was every morning. I wasn't sure _who_ made the food, but it had been a constant throughout my life, so I never questioned it. There were two plates with two eggs on each, then various containers with other breakfast foods within them. I threw away the eggs that had already been on my plate, and adorned it with a couple pancakes and sausage links. Food had always been the hardest thing to keep symmetrical.

Black Star was less conservative in his choices, to say the least. Not only had he scolded me for throwing away the eggs, telling me he would have eaten them, but he created a tower of food on his plate, in the least organized way possible. It could have been called a breakfast food salad, nothing was separated from anything else. He'd finished that and gone back for seconds.

"Do you get this much food every day?" He asked me with his mouth full.

"Y-yeah," I answered, then added, under my breath, "I don't normally feel like throwing it up afterwards though." Somehow, even through all his disgusting habits, I still couldn't help thinking how incredible he was.

He swallowed, and looked at me, seeming very serious. "Can I move in?"

"Um.. I-I don't uh… I don't think.. That would be a beneficial occurrence."

A hard slap on my back.

"Relaaaaaax, I didn't expect you to say 'yes', anyway." He took another large bite, swallowed, and smiled. Oh, such a happy, innocent, angelic smile…

**Reviews! They make me happy! Give them to me and I won't eat you! **

…**.. Okay, maybe I won't eat you either way. But you should still review!**

**Do it because maybe…**

**Just maybe…**

**If you do, it will encourage our beloved Kiddo-kun and give him the strength to admit his feelings to Black Star. **

**Just maybe.**


	10. Something New

After we finished our breakfasts, I felt that awkward _so… Is he gonna leave now or…? _feeling as we sat in silence at the table. The silence was putting me off, as it had been going on for a good five minutes straight now, and that was unusual for Black Star. It was also a little out-of-character of him to be sitting beside me looking down at his lap almost solemnly one second, then moving his glance to the ceiling and patting his knees the next. He was a normally very confident in everything he did, no matter the situation. That was who he was. That was what defined him. That was what I _admired_ about him. Even so, as I observed this (though I was trying much harder than usual to not get spotted since I'd gotten called out on it) I couldn't help thinking that when he acted meek it was really damn cute.

Finally he spoke, "So, Kiddo." After that, he stopped. I was unsure about whether or not to speak, he had sounded so sure of his wording when he'd begun. I determined I'd might as well.

"Yes, Black Star?" God, his name just rolled off of my tongue so sweetly, leaving in it's path the most sugary little taste coating the insides of my mouth, even though I knew it was all in my head.

"What do you have planned for today?" He smiled at me, not a very big smile, not a very sweet smile, or coy… It was just… A smile, a polite, considerate smile. It looked nice on him. Oh, who am I kidding? Everything looked nice on that face.

So, he wanted to spend the day with me. _Hmmm… Okay. I suppose this is a good thing. If nothing else, I get a little eye candy for the day._

"Well, it's Saturday. I normally spend my Saturdays at home, reading or relaxing in some other way."

"Wow. That's boring." I hadn't expected him to go along with my daily routine. We were so different after all. Throughout this whole thing I'd been telling myself that opposites attract. Because they do, right? They must, or where would the saying come from? Then again, I _had_ hated that saying every time I'd heard it. _Opposites… Together? That's not symmetrical. That's the complete opposite of… Well I suppose it would be the opposite. We are, in fact, dealing with said thing. _

"I… I just like to have some well-earned rest after a long week, that's all." I had to maintain my dignity, had to defend myself.

"Why don't you try something new today?"

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" I was looking at him dead-on, and he was looking at me. He seemed so innocent. Well, _innocent_ is a kind word for _thoughtless and blank._ But it just looked _so good _on him.

He shrugged turning his head away, moving my attention to his shoulders. _Mmmmm his shoulders. Damn that tattoo for ruining their perfection. Damn it to hell. But, still, mmmm those shoulders._

"I don't know." He said after a while, pulling me out of my thoughts. Then he turned to look at me, "Well," Confidence, "I don't know…" Back to unsure. He gave me a goofy smile (another one that fit his face well) and put a hand behind his head again.

I hesitated, "Well… Did you have any ideas?"

I didn't get a reply for some time, as he appeared to be deep in thought on what we could do. Suddenly is face lit up. "I've got it!" He declared. Letting his fist hit the table as if it was a gavel.

I sat waiting for him to tell me just what conclusion he'd come to, but he never did.

"Ah… Um… Black Star?"

Before I had any chance to register what was happening, I felt his hand on my shoulder. He got a look on his face that was completely foreign to me. He let a few of his fingers run up the side of my neck, giving me the best of chills, then ran back down. To my pleasure, he then made the situation symmetrical, matching his movements on the other side with the opposite hand.

"B-Black Star?" I questioned, confused.

He simply smirked, cupping my head in his hands. He leaned foreword, pulling me towards him as his eyes slipped shut. My heart started racing, I felt dizzy. I began to pray I wouldn't pass out again. As we neared each other, I leaned foreword of my own accord, supporting myself (happily) with my hands on his leg. Then I felt his lips against mine and I swear on all that is holy it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever felt. You may not believe me, but Black Star, that energetic, idiotic, boastful fellow, was a good kisser. A_ damn good _kisser_._

Contrary to his loud, unpredictable, wild, crazy, action-packed personality, his kisses were soft, slow, and gentle. His lips moved against mine in the most fluid, pleasurable way. I caught myself tugging at the cloth of his pants, partly from nerves, partly from enjoyment.

His hands caressed my neck, bringing into knowledge that that part of my body was quite sensitive, making me moan against his soft, flawless lips. One hand slid down my chest, and all too soon it was over. He pulled away suddenly, quickly. My hands were still on his leg, my eyes slowly fluttering open.

I licked my lips, gulped, and leaned back into my seat where I belonged, taking my hands away from his body. I cleared my throat. "Y-yeah. We can do that. I'm fine with doing that."

**Okay, okay. I know, short chapter. **

**BUT they actually kissed, so it's okay, right?**

**And I know, the title of this chapter is stupid, I just didn't want to give away what happened.**

**I love you guys! Please keep reviewing! **

**I'm a little distracted so I might update a liiiittle slower (I know, I know, just as things were getting good.) I'm sorry for that.**

**Love for juu!**


	11. Some Time at the Park

Black Star was laughing. "Aw, Kiddo! Don't get so red. What're you blushing for? I know you just got kissed by the amazing me, but you should feel honored, not embarrassed! Be proud!"

_Why am I blushing? Well, I'm shy, flattered, a little embarrassed because I _know_ I can't kiss as well as you, and also a little horny. _

"Uh.. I-I don't know. Just… Just what do you think you're doing, anyway? Kissing me out of the blue like that." I couldn't find the courage to tell him how I actually felt, and so I got defensive.

He blew a raspberry.

"Th-That doesn't answer my question." I said, sounding slightly aggravated but ruining my seriousness by stuttering.

"Hey, if either of us should be asking it questions here, it should be me. _You_ were the one groping me."

"E-Excuse me. I… I was not _groping _anything."

"Oh, you were groping. There was groping."

"I was not groping. I was just… I was… I uh… I-it was… pulling… O-on the cloth of your pants like.. Uhm… As if it was a sheet.. During… Certain uh… Activities…. Or… Uhm… Oh, god kill me now." I let my head fall onto the table with a resounding _clunk._

"Oi oi Kiddo, cheer up. I'm just messing with ya." I felt him put his hand on the back of my head and scratch very lightly on the back on my neck. I involuntarily pressed my shoulder blades together, sitting up and shuddering pleasurably. He chuckled, "I knew I could get you to sit up."

"'_Messing with me_'? So that's all that was?" I tried to make it come out angry, tried to gain control of the situation, but on the last sentence my voice faded into a vague whimper.

"Well, uh…" I saw a tinge of nervousness, "Not the kiss." His voice was softer than normal, more considerate, less confident.

My heart did this funny thing where it felt like it jumped and fell on it's own head, but it felt nice.

"So…" I urged him to continue.

"So," His voice had back it's confidence, and, for that matter, its audibility. "You should feel honored, Kiddo!" He patted my back in the least caring or romantic way possible, "Someone as amazing as me likes ya!"

I was only mildly conscious of the wide grin that had spread on to my face as I enthusiastically flung myself towards him for a hug. I buried my face on the side of his neck where it connected to his shoulder, holding him tightly. It took him a minute, but when he finally hugged me back his embrace was just as tight as my own.

"Hey, Kid," He said suddenly, sounding very serious.

"Yeah?"

"You smell like your soap."

"…So do you, Black Star."

He gently kissed my cheek and I felt him smile against my skin. "That's good, right? It's kinda like we're symmetrical."

My grin widened. "Yeah, kinda." It was so sweet of him to be considerate like that, even if it wasn't completely correct, he was trying. _Black Star _was trying to be considerate of someone other than himself, and I found that amazing.

Just then I heard a very familiar giggle. "Kid and Black Star sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-"

"Patti! Quiet, what if they find out we're here? It'll ruin the moment!" Came Liz's sharp voice.

My face went pale and I (reluctantly, after giving a subtle nuzzle) released myself from the embrace, and cleared my throat.

"Liz, Patti."

No reply.

I sighed. "Liz, Patti. I know you're there."

I heard Patti giggle again, followed by a heavy sigh from Liz, and they came out from hiding.

"Sorry, Kid." Liz told me, sounding less than sincere, more annoyed at being caught.

"Ne, ne, Kiddo-kun! Do you have a boyfriend now?" Patti giggled.

I reddened. "I… Just uhm… Can uh… Black Star, do you want to go somewhere else? Like uh… I don't know, my room or…?" I nervously rambled, simply wanting privacy and nothing more.

"Jeez, Kid, already? I didn't know you were such a pervert." He laughed.

My face burned redder. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'd want to sleep with someone as amazing as me too."

"Why uh… Why don't we just go to the park?" I tried.

"Wow, you really _are_ a pervert. _In public?_ That's so kinky."

I stared at him, appalled. He grinned.

"Kidding. I'd love to go to the park with you, Kid." He looked me in the eye, a sweet smile on his face as he took one of my hands in his. He stood and pulled me along with him towards the door, leading us out of the rain of kiss-y noises Liz and Patti were showering us with.

**(((…)))**

As Black Star and I sat in the park, resting in the grass, all I could think about was how badly I wanted to kiss him again. Well, that and the occasional fleeting thought of him getting grass stains on his white pants, but that was rare.

I felt a hand wrap around mine gently, and blushed.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"N-nothing…"

"That's a lie. C'mon, tell me."

"Really, I-it was nothing." I avoided his gaze.

Suddenly I was pinned to the ground, looking up at the grinning face of none other than _the_ Black Star. "If you won't tell me willingly, I'll force it out of you." He said, leaning down and biting my neck so gently it only tickled. But -_oh god_- did it ever tickle in the _best_ way. I shuddered, drawing in a sharp breath.

"B-Black Star, stop." I whined, "We're in public- _ahhh_." I shivered, he had kissed up the side of my neck and nibbled gently on my ear lobe. "Th-this is _so_ indecent."

"I'll stop when you tell me." He said directly in to my ear, his warm breath gracing my skin ever so heavenly.

"_Black Star,_" I'd forgotten whether I was supposed to be moaning for more or pleading for him to stop.

"_Kiddo-kun_." He mocked me, drawing out my name tauntingly. "Tell me~" he spoke in a sing-song voice, reminding me of the situation we were in.

"Y-you really need to st-stop now." I tried to push him off of me, but instead ended up with my hands pinned above my head, feeling him leave a cool trail across my neck with his tongue.

"Oi! Black Star!" I heard Soul's voice and my eyes went wide. Black Star sat up, releasing my hands. "Who do have the-… Kid?"

"Hey, Soul!" Black Star greeted happily, as if there was nothing strange going on. To make matters worse, when he'd so kindly made me into his own personal chair, he'd sat on the worst spot possible, and every movement he made sent electric currents through my body.

"Uh… Hey." Soul tried weakly, "What's up?" His words were drawn out, obviously rhetorical, only said to be as polite as you could in such a situation.

"Nothing much, we're just hanging out."

"Uh… huh. Yeah. Uh, I can… I can see that."

Black Star grinned. "So, where's Maka?" He leaned back to support himself with his arms, grinding his pelvis against mine. I couldn't stop my back from arching slightly, head going back, mouth open, letting out a quiet groan.

Soul hesitated. "With Tsubaki."

I started to move one of my legs, pushing on the assassin's chest, letting him know that I was moving. He adjusted accordingly and I stood, trying to have some composure.

Soul waved awkwardly and briefly, and I returned the gesture.

"Come on, guys! Be more excited, you're in the presence of the great me!" Black Star said as he leaped to his feet.

"Actually… I think I'm gonna get going." Mr. Cool said, walking away with another small wave.

"Please restrain from sexually harassing me in public from now on." I told my assailant simply.

He didn't reply, so I glanced over at him, seeing a mischievous look on his face, followed by a hard slap on my ass as he ran off.

"Nyahahaha!" He laughed, leaving me standing, pinching my nose and fuming

**Review! Pu-leeeezzzzz And tell me stuff you want to see**


	12. Electronic Communication

After the incident at the park I'd gone home, deciding I'd had enough of Black Star for a while. Yes, I liked him, very much, and most of the time I enjoyed his company, but after being around him for as long as I had, I simply needed a break. Aside from that, when he'd run off, I hadn't fully expected him to come back (figuring it would be an oddly fitting way for him to end up saying "bye fore now!") so I'd left without telling him.

Moments after arriving back at home, however, I'd gotten a call.

"Hello?" I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hey, Kid. Where did you go?" Came Black Star's voice from the other end of the line.

"I'm at home." I told him, taking off my jacket when I got to my room.

"Oh. Uh…" There was silence for a while, "I'm sorry for slapping you. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad." I assured him.

"You're not?"

"No."

"Then why did you leave?"

I thought for a second, figuring telling him '_I got tired of you_' would come out a little harsh.

"I just wanted to come home." It was a pathetic lie, but it was _Black Star _I was talking to, I doubted he would see through it.

"Well," His voice was gentle, losing the sharp edge it normally had. "You should tell me next time. I'll uh… I'll walk with you. Okay?"

I felt myself flush, rather flattered. There was an odd feeling in my throat, like something was try to force it's way out. I knew the only way it could escape was in the form of a giggle, so I fought it with all I had.

"I-I'll make sure to do that."

I could almost _hear_ him smile. "Well, I know its awesome being around the amazing Black Star, but I think I'm gonna leave you alone for a while. You know what they say, you can't have too much of a good thing. It's just not allowed."

"I don't think that's what they mean by… Um, you know, that's fine. You're completely right."

"Don't worry, I'll call you later. You won't have to go without me for too long."

"Wonderful." I said monotonously, "Talk to you later."

"Bye, Kiddo!"

I hung up and sighed, standing in the same spot for a moment before shaking it off (what _it_ was, I'm not completely sure, but something was there that needed some shaking to be rid of) and taking my jacket to the wardrobe, placing it neatly on a hanger before going to lay on my bed, dead center, of course.

My phone vibrated, startling me a little, and I took it out of my pocket to see that I'd received a text from none other than Black Star.

'_***kiss*'**_

I couldn't help but smile, rolling my eyes in a '_there he goes again…'_ kind of way.

'_**So what happened to leaving me alone?'**_

His reply must have come only a minute later.

'_**I'm gonna. I just had to tell you this way, cuz making kissy noises on the phone would be weird. Not even someone as amazing as me can do that.'**_

My smile widened. Damn him. How could he make me happy so easily?

'_**Well I guess I can see your problem there.'**_

'_**I'm leaving you alone now. :p'**_

'_**Fine then.'**_

'_**No, stop. I'm leaving you alone.'**_

'_**I'm just telling you that's fine.'**_

'_**But if I'm talking to you, I'm not leaving you alone.'**_

'_**That must be difficult for you.'**_

'_**Kid.'**_

'_**Black Star.'**_

'_**Damn, my name even looks good on a cell phone.'**_

'_**Of course.'**_

'_**Kid?'**_

'_**Yes?'**_

'_**You never kissed me back. ;)'**_

I blushed. I had no idea how to reply to that. Well, not if I intended to keep my dignity. Then there was that face. That stupid little winking face. What the _hell _did that mean? I sighed. _Fuck it. _I didn't exactly _have_ and dignity to lose at this point, and somehow the fact that something so simple (whether or not it was embarrassing and dumb) could make _that boy_ happy, made me want to do it.

'_***chu*'**_

'_**3'**_

'_**a heart?'**_ I wasn't exactly up-to-date on texting symbols.

I sat waiting for a reply, noting that he was taking much longer than he had been originally. I began to wonder if my text hadn't gone through, or if he might have decided to _actually_ leave me alone, which, for some reason, made me feel oddly…. Empty. Then I felt that vibration and my heart leapt. This was followed by confusion. He'd sent me a picture message. Seconds later I got a text from him.

'_**Tell me what you think.'**_

I couldn't imagine what it could have been. All I knew was that I had to hope it wasn't something inappropriate. I'm not sure why, but that's what my mind suspected. Perhaps it was subconscious wishful thinking? I went back to the picture message and selected 'open', waiting for it to load.

When it finally came in to view, it was just a simple image of Black Star, smiling brightly, such a wide grin that his eyes were closed. Pressed against his chest were his hands, fingers bent to form a heart. I looked it over, smiling to myself (again), feeling that odd thing creep back in to my throat. You know, the one that could only escape as a giggle.

'_**The heart is symmetrical. =)'**_

'_**Psh. Everything about me is symmetrical.'**_

'…_**no, it's not.'**_

'_**well, maybe not. But my awesomeness makes up for my unsymmetricalness and makes it nonunsymmetrical.'**_

Reading over that thoroughly confused me, as my eyes weren't prone to reading words such as "_unsymmetricalness"_ I had to focus on it for a bit before the meanings finally popped into my head.

'_**Does it, now?'**_

'_**Obviously. If it didn't, you wouldn't like me.'**_

'…_**touché.'**_

'_***kiss*'**_

'_**again?'**_

'_**yeah. Because I didn't get to at the park since Soul showed up and you left.'**_

'_**you're terrible at leaving people alone.'**_ I changed the subject, finding it difficult, for some reason, to talk about him kissing me.

'_**only because Tsubaki is making me study so I don't have anything to do.'**_

'_**How about uh… study?'**_

'_**How about uh… No?'**_

'_**Suit yourself.'**_

Moments after I sent the text, the phone started to ring. Much to my expectancy, it was Black Star.

"Hello." I said, sounding rather tired.

"You should come over."

"What?'

"Come on, _please." _He whined. "I'm _so_ bored."

"I don't think Tsubaki would-"

"It's fine, I'll tell her you came to help me study."

"But-"

"_Kiiiid_ how can you say no to _me?"_

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll be over in a little while." Maybe it was another thing just to make him happy, or maybe I just didn't want to listen to him whine anymore, but apparently I was going to Black Star's house. **Okay, guys. Now, some of you have been mentioning this Noah fellow. Uh…*hides behind a table*I haven't read the manga so I don't know who he is. I looked him up though, if that makes it better at all. . Don't hurt case you were wondering, this will be rated M eventually. ^^Also, realized that me and EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU are pedophiles. *cries* Kid is 14. YES I JUST FOUND THAT OUT. But it was very bad news to me. Not that it changes anything… . *cries* that makes me a terrible person. Kid, and Ciel, and Ritsuka. Shame. Shame. Shame. Er… FUN FACT his b-day is 10/03/96. IIIII talk too much.**


	13. Getting a Little Closer

"I-I just… I can't stay here." I told Black Star. I'd gotten to his house and was now standing in his room, which was, if possible, more of a train wreck than he was. Clothes and papers littered the floor, and hung from the ceiling fan. Yes, that is correct, there was a pair of pants… hanging from the ceiling fan. Which, by the way, was on, though unable to turn as fast as it should have been due to the extra weight.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's awful!"

"Nu-uh. It's _cozy._"

"It's far from cozy."

"I don't see the big deal. I mean, you can see _most_ of the floor."

"Well that's probably because you keep your dirty laundry on the ceiling fan."

"Aw, c'mon, Kiddo! Loosen up a little."

I glared at him like he was insane.

"Okay, how about this; you stay, if I can distract you from… Whatever it is that's bothering you; and I probably will. It's easy for me to do that."

I scoffed. "Fine, but I very highly doubt you'll be able t-" Black Star had grabbed onto my arm and was pulling me deeper in to the room, "H-hey! This is only going to make it worse! B-b-black Star! I-I don't want t-to be in here!"

_Dear god, I'm as bad as Crona._ I thought when I realized how much I'd been stuttering. But, I was being forced into a place that wasn't _just_ asymmetrical, but asymmetrical and _messy._ I'll admit it wasn't terribly messy, (far from messy enough to be something to be incredibly concerned about, just a little disorganized, almost like you'd imagine a college dorm-room shared between men), but for _me_ it was as bad as walking on a bed of coals to be in that room.

That is, until I was pushed down on to his bed. In light of recent events, I looked over to the door to see that it was, in fact, securely closed. You know, just in case. After my concerns had been settled on that aspect, I got to thinking about his bed, and how, even though it was completely un-made, it was very comfortable. I didn't know why he'd been so enthusiastic about mine. I allowed myself to relax a little, sinking in comfort, momentarily distracted from everything in the world.

Then Black Star was on top of me; arms on either side of my head and legs on either side of my hips. He grinned down at me innocently. I gulped.

"You're so cute." He said.

"I'm wh-what?"

"You're cute. Its just this look you get, that's _so_ cute." I couldn't help but feel odd when I got compliments from him, because of how rare it was for him to praise anyone other than himself.

"Oh."

"So," He said, his voice slightly deeper than normal. One of his fingers ran down the side of my neck gently, giving me chills, "Why don't you tell the amazing me just what you want," He leaned down to my ear, whispering, "And I'll make it happen."

I knew I was blushing. A lot. While I didn't want to appear too desperate or undignified, I had to take this opportunity. He was telling me he'd give me anything I wanted, even if he _was_ hinting at something in specific (which I would never admit to him I knew nothing about). I was okay with his specialization, however, because that's exactly what I wanted. Maybe I was just hormonal, maybe it was the thrill of a new relationship, maybe it was because I hadn't sexually relieved myself for some time, but I knew I wanted it. As it turns out, though, I was too shy to ask.

"J-j-just kiss me, please." It was as far as I could go. Or, rather, as much as I could ask, and even that was incredibly difficult. He didn't seem to mind my shyness though, and I (gratefully) was allowed to feel those amazing lips upon my own again. I hadn't forgotten how amazing they were, I remembered that, I knew that, what I'd forgotten was why I came to the conclusion. It hadn't even been a full day and yet so much detail of the way that amazing mouth could move had faded from my mind.

I no longer cared if my skills were up to par with his, as long as it was happening and he could kiss the way he did, I couldn't care less.

I groaned, unable to hold it back, and his tongue slipped in to my mouth. Needless to say, this surprised me. As it moved I couldn't stop thinking about how weird and foreign it felt. But at the same time, it was incredibly tantalizing. It actually felt good. And I never would have imagined that something so… Gross, could feel _so good_. I tried my hardest to keep up with him in this newer, more pleasurable experience. This _kissing_ thing had it's advantages.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him close despite the fact that after only moments the breath coming through my nose was no longer sufficient. I had never before had such little concern with whether or not I was breathing.

Much to my dissatisfaction, he pulled away. I audibly groaned in protest.

"You know, Kiddo, not that I'm complaining or anything, because I completely understand since you're making out with _me_ right now, but you get hard really fast." He snickered, seeming like he was trying to keep himself from laughing harder than he was. He made sure that blush wasn't going anywhere.

"Sh-Shut up. That's none of your business."

"But I'm _the_ Black Star! I deserve to know everything about everything!"

"Still.." I turned away, still slightly out of breath.

"Hey," I felt his hand on the side of my face, making me look at him. "It's okay." He smiled, "I think it's cute."

"It's not normally like that."

"Huh?"

"I don't normally get like this so fast." I mumbled.

"I _just_ told you, I get it. When you're doing things like this with people like me, these things are bound to happen."

I sighed. I was such a miserable excuse for a person. I was _already_ missing those lips.

"C'mon Kiddo, cheer up." Black Star gave me a single kiss. "If it will make you feel better, I'll give you a blow job." It was truly incredible how he could speak those words with such an innocent, concerned tone.

"Wh-what?"

"You know, like, I'll suck your cock."

"I-I-I don't… You… We can't… But… I… Wait."

"… So is that a yes?"

"I can't possibly imagine where you got the idea that that could have been interpreted as a yes."

"From your boner."

I sighed. "No. No thank you."

"Oh… Why not?"

"Well, we sort of just got together a few hours ago, and I just don't think it would be… Admirable." Yes, I wanted it, badly, but what I had said was true. I had to give us some time together before anything like that happened. Earlier I was dead-set on it happening, wishing for it with every fiber of my being. But really, if I found it too awkward to talk about openly with him, I wasn't ready.

Now it was his turn to sigh, as he rolled to lay beside me on the bed.

"Okay. I just want you to cheer up."

"It's okay." I smiled, taking his hand, "I'm happy."

"You don't seem like it." He muttered, though he gripped back.

"I'm just… nervous. But I am happy."

"Nervous, huh? Well… I guess that _does_ happen sometimes when people are around me. You don't have to be though."

I smiled weakly, giving his hand a squeeze. "It really surprises me when you're calm, you know."

He laughed. "Yeah, it surprises me too. Now come here." He let go of my hand and gestured towards himself. I scooted closer, not sure what he wanted me to do. Again, that magical laughter that made my heart flutter and my face burn filled the room. "No, silly. Come here." He said again, though this time he took the responsibility to move me on his own. When he was done, my head rested on his chest, one arm holding him as I laid on my side. One of his own arms were wrapped around my back. Another sigh escaped my lips, though this one was of comfort. We weren't symmetrical, but _god_ it felt good. I could hear his steady heart beat, feel his strength, smell his scent, simply laced with power. How had that changed since using my shower only hours before?

**Sorry for taking so long. You see, I thought I had already posted this… um… Obviously I haven't… But yeah, sorry. I've been busy. Not really. More like distracted. XD woot~ anime. **


	14. Burning Questions

I had some burning questions.

They drove me crazy; haunted me at every turn. Black Star and I had been 'together' (however unofficially and covertly) for a solid month now, and, to my disappointment, the answers had yet to reveal themselves.

Unable to sleep, I lay awake in my bed and tried to think up ways to ask.

_Hey, Black Star... _No, too predictable.

_Hey, babe..._ Euch, no, too girly.

'E_y, Boo-boo..._ Wait, now, where the hell had that even come from?

I rubbed my eyes. Start over.

_So, I was wondering... Are you gay or bi? _ Too chill? Too.. I don't know, teen-esque?

_ Are you strictly dickly? _Well, that's significantly worse.

_Where'd you learn to kiss like that anyways? _Wouldn't get me the answer I'm seeking. C'mon, Kid, think!

_Please supply me a thorough inventory of all your past relationships. _Well, it would get answers, but.. No.

Try harder, dammit!

_So, I was wondering... Before we got together, I'd never seen you in any relationships. I mean, it's just a little weird since you _clearly_ know what you're doing. _

Yeah, that's good, keep going.

_Anyways, what I'm saying is, I find myself becoming increasingly more curious about your past affairs, given that I've never experienced any first hand evidence of any of them. That's probably good, and don't give me any names because I'll surely grow jealous to the point of uninhibited rage but, I digress, would you mind sharing a bit of your history with me? _

God dammit, Kid! We were doing so good!

**(..)**

The next morning, groggy and no closer to resolving anything, I was walking to school with Liz and Patti. The lack of sleep had left me more than a tad grumpy, and I simply wasn't in the mood for Patti's chipper bullshit. She was spinning in circles as she walked, giggling obnoxiously. Usually her antics were fine, but today wasn't my day.

"Oi! Kiddo~!"

You know, go ahead and scratch that. Today rocks.

Black Star bounded up to me, as he had taken to doing every morning, slightly out of breath from the run over, eyes sparkling with exhilaration. Tsubaki was a block away, walking calmly and smiling kindly.

"Morning." I greeted, nodding with a polite smile.

After a somewhat lengthy talk, he and I had decided to cut back significantly on the PDA. For all intents and purposes, to the outside world we seemed nothing more than close friends.

With one of us on either side of Liz, we clasped hands.

OK, so the 'just friend' things had it's fall outs.

**(..)**

In class, Soul sat between Black Star and I. At first, he seemed uncomfortable constantly. Now it only happens when we stare longingly at each other past him.

So, you know, that's progress.

The other students haven't seemed to notice anything. Thankfully, even before our PDA discussion, Black Star had the good sense not to initiate anything in class. Which isn't to say he didn't have his jokes. Kissy-faces were a daily occurrence for a while.

Maka occasionally glances our way suspiciously. Sometimes the glance is nearly resentful. I'd be willing to bet Soul told her what's going on and she's upset about having lost against Liz on the 'is Kid gay' debate. Such polite entertainment the ladies endure!

But aside from that stuff? Life is totally normal still. My dad hadn't found anything out yet (three cheers for busy parents, right?). Ironically, he'd voiced his appreciation for my finally having gotten to be closer friends with a guy. Ha! If only he'd known how close we really were. That relief would get washed away in a second.

I'd been lost enough in my thoughts I hadn't heard Stein release the class, but the fact that everyone was leaving was a good clue.

"Ne, Kid?" Black Star looked at me with concern, whispering over Soul's sleeping frame. I glanced down at the weapon; he was getting drool on the desk.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? You seem a little weird today."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't get much sleep is all."

He shot me a look, "C,mon. I'm _the_ Black Star. You can't hide anything from me."  
I looked towards Stein. He seemed preoccupied with something at his desk, but you could never be sure with him.

"We can talk about it later."

There was an understanding nod and Black Star's concern was replaced by a mischievous smile, eyes darting from me, to Soul, to me, to a stray rubber band, and to me again, complete with the cock of an eyebrow.

Well, I knew where _that_ was going.


	15. And a Cherry On Top

Shortly after we'd started dating, Black Star started inviting himself over to my house after school. All of the protesting in the world on my part couldn't talk him out of it, so, soon enough, it became routine.

Currently, he was sitting cross-legged on my bed, shirtless, absentmindedly staring into space. I honestly couldn't tell you when he'd lost the shirt, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Aside from two small birthmarks on his left ribcage, his chest was completely symmetrical, and incomprehensibly gorgeous. Unsurprisingly, he was perfectly toned; seeing the way his muscles shifted beneath his skin was mesmerizing. My eyes fell lower and confirmed what I'd questioned in the past- there was a thin dusting of aquamarine hairs, pulling my vision lower. The things I wanted to do to that boy...

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." His sharp voice cut into my fantasies, forcing me into embarrassment. I flushed, turning away and feigning a cough.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed, "You're a terrible liar, Kiddo. You were staring. We both know it. It's okay. Who am I to deny you the privilege of my excellence?" He laid back dramatically, posing like a sultry model, arms over his head and torso displayed like it was the world's greatest visual buffet. "Go on, paint me like one of your french girls."  
I couldn't help but grin, "I'll pass, but thank you."

"Alright, fine, but that was a sweet deal and you know it." He sat up. "So, what was bothering you today?"

Damn, he hadn't forgotten. I wasn't mentally prepared enough to talk about this!

"Nothing serious. You needn't worry yourself over it." I forced a smile, nervousness lurching in the back of my throat. I knew he wouldn't drop it until I told him, but at least I could stall.

"Ummm, yeah. Not working. Spill it."

A sigh escaped me. _This would be so much easier if you could read my mind_."Fine. But it's silly. I just... I was just... curious."

"Oh, eight inches."

"What?"

"Nothin'." He smirked, "What were you curious about?"

I was silent, trying to build up the will and come up with a proper wording, the small amount of nerve I'd managed to build up completely destroyed, beaten down by the confusion born out of his 'eight inches' comment. How could one person be so incredibly inappropriate, but so easy to accept?

"Come on, Kiddo! Just say it."

"Ok. Well, basically I wanted to know about... _you. _In reference to... Sexuality, I suppose. As a whole."

His expression was blank. "Uh-huh. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Another sigh. "Are you gay, or bi? And how many relationships have you been in? Are you a virgin? Or, far from it? And how have you _gotten_ this experience without any of us in our group of friends noticing, unless I'm just oblivious? _Who are you_, as a whole, in relationships?" The spiel fell off of my tongue before I could do anything to stop it.

"Gay. Depends, how do you define relationship? Not a virgin, but I'm not a whore either. You never saw me with anyone because I hadn't been with anyone since I met you. I _liked_ you, and I wanted to keep the window open. Which worked out great, just like _I_ expected." He gave a self-satisfied smile, "And I still don't get the last question."

"Can I improper for a moment?"

He nodded, laughing a little, assumingly at my naivete.

"How many people have you... _Been_ with?"

"Uhhhhm..."

"That many!?"

"No!" He laughed, "I just don't know what you mean by '_been with_'." My phrasing was put into air quotations. "How far is '_being with_' someone? Like, handie? Blowjob? All out fucking?"

"You're incredibly crude, you know that?"

"I do."

"Well, anyways, I never thought that far about it. I suppose they all apply."

"Okay. So... seven. But only four were actual sex. " Amazingly, Black Star was beginning to seem a little uncomfortable. His eyes refused to meet mine, and he was picking imaginary things off of the bedclothes. "I mean, it sounds bad when I say it out loud."

"Oh." I wasn't entirely sure how to react to that answer. Seven _did _seem a bit steep, at least at our age. 16 was early for that amount of experience, I thought.

"It wasn't just random or anything. I'd been dating all of them, so... I'm not just going around sleeping with random people."

"Oh, right, of course." I was never very good at cheering people up.

He cleared his throat, "Anyways, why did you want to know?" I was glad he'd taken the pressure off of himself, god know I wouldn't have been much help.

"Just, you know, morbid curiosity."

"So... My turn?"

I gave him a puzzled look.

"I want all _your_ information now." He gleamed.

"O-oh... I guess that's fair... Well, I suppose I'm gay."

_Please don't ask for anything else, I don't want you to know how much of a loser I am._

"And?"

_Dammit. _

"And... That's it." I shrugged, pretending I wasn't mortified by what I was about to divulge.

He stared, aqua eyes urging me to continue.

"Fine. I've never slept with anyone, and I never dated anyone besides you. There's really not much to talk about." It came out begrudged and mopey. I risked a glance at him, expecting him to burst into laughter. His blank expression cracked into the happiest, most amazing smile I'd ever seen.

"That's so awesome!"

"_What?_"

"I get to pop your cherry!"


	16. Friendly Competition

"E-Excuse me?" I fumbled over my words, something I thought I was doing a good job getting over, but his incredible brashness had brought the stutter back strong. "You get to...?" My thoughts were in shambles, his words had somehow turned my brain to mush, a swirl of confusion and incomprehension.

That bright happy laugh of his pierced through my fog, "Loosen up, Kiddo!" He patted my back reassuringly, and I relaxed a little. His touch had become a great comfort of mine. "If you don't, it's gonna hurt." He cackled, I didn't catch the joke, but I sensed it must have been crude.

"You're insane."

"Like you've got room to talk, Mr. Symmetry."

I pushed him playfully, adding a "Shut up." for good measure, and before I knew it, Black Star held me captive with both of my arms pinned behind my back, bordering on painful. The hold was amateur, and easy to escape. If nothing else, I was surprised he was using such lame tactics.

"Pickin' a fight with the almighty Black Star, huh? You must have a death wish."

"You're overreacting," In one swift motion I freed my arms and got him to the ground in an armbar, "And underestimating me. Have you forgotten how our previous fights ended?"

He grunted, testing my hold and finding it secure, "Jeez, Kid, I was just playin'." A mischievous smile spread over his lips, "But if you want a judo match, you got one. Prepare for defeat!"

The battle was on.

Half an hour later, we'd reached a stalemate. Our arms and legs were curled around each other like a game of twister gone horribly awry, our breath coming out harsh and sweat beading on our skin. A familiar hardness was pressed into my side, reassuring me that the fight had been, _ehem_, 'exciting' for the both of us.

"Truce?" His voice was muffled, buried in my jacket.

"Truce. On 3?"

We counted it off in unison, but as I relaxed my hold I found myself flat on my back, Black Star straddling me and holding my hands above my head.

"Cheap trick, you'll get eliminated for that in a competition. This," I tugged at my arms, "Isn't even Judo."

"I'm not doing judo anymore," There was that low, seductive voice that drove me crazy. A dark parallel to his chipper, shrill norm. Whenever he used that tone it went straight to my groin, made my skin shudder into goosebumps and sent electric currents through my nerves. Especially when, like now, he spoke directly into my ear.

I didn't respond. Couldn't, really, without risking my dignity with some ridiculous, humiliating response that would surely spew out if I attempted to talk.

The strong, skilled hand of a samurai glided over my belly. _When had his hand gone up my shirt? _I definitely hadn't noticed, but now that it was there I had little to say negatively on the matter. What was pride, again? What was prudence? I noted, not for the first time, that his fingers were surprisingly soft. One would assume that a swordsman with as many hours of practice as he would have developed a slight roughness, callous, but his were smooth and gentle. Brushing lightly over my skin, they continued their ascent, tantalizing my nerves and finally, gingerly, brushing over a nipple. This was the sweetest sort of torture. And yet, there was something wrong...

"Speechless?" _That damn voice of his..._

I nodded. A slight, barely noticeable move.

"Nyaha~!" He released my hands and sat up, his voice once again vibrant and bright, "Of course you are! There was no way you'd be able to resist me, the great Black Star!"

A crack formed in my haze of lust, the mood that had hung in the air only moments ago evaporating into something bitter. Through my clarity, something awful ebbed at the back of my mind. _It was wrong..._

"What?" I asked.

"I tried to warn you, Kiddo-kun! A fight with me is never a good idea!" A victorious laugh cackled through the air.

It had been a game to him, a strategy. He'd taken advantage of my weakness just to claim the win. But, that wasn't what I cared about. _It was so, so wrong..._

"Black Star." My tone was serious and simple, confident and dark.

His laughter haulted, "Eh?"

_One... He'd only touched one... _

My diplomacy crashed and I begged, pitifully, "M-Make it even."


End file.
